Oona's/Trivia
<Oona *Oona was revealed to not be a vegetarian, in the episode "The Legend of Pinkfoot!" during Lunch she was having a turkey sandwich and in "The Lonely Rhino!" she had a cheeseburger. *Like Nonny, Oona has not sung a dance song and only sings backup in most episodes, making her the girl who has sung the least amount of songs in the series. *Oona's favorite color is pink, but in "The Crayon Prix", she had to drive the yellow car. *Oona is the only female guppy to wear a full tail instead a half tail and bikini top. *Her best friend is Deema, whom she is often seen with when not with Nonny. Deema often uses affectionate pet names for her on occasion also. *Oona rarely does the lunch jokes main punchline. The only episode which she did this was "Super Shrimptennial Celebration" (a horn on a cob). *In "We Totally Rock!", it is revealed that Oona's favorite sandwich is cream cheese and jelly. *Oona is the guppy to ask the most questions in almost every episode and Nonny usually answers her question. *On "Have a Cow!" Oona loves baby animals like Gil. It is also revealed in "Bubble Puppy!" *In some episodes during pop songs Oona sometimes plays the drums. Also in "We Totally Rock!" Oona plays drums in the story segment. **In "Tooth on the Looth", she plays guitar in the pop song while Gil plays the drums. *Oona has only been the main character in three episodes. ("Call a Clambulance!", "The Grumpfish Special!", and "The Spring Chicken Is Coming"), which makes her the guppy with the least number of times being the main character. *In "X Marks the Spot" during the story segment Oona says "Oh Goody! Oh I mean ARGHH!!" to Molly. *It is hinted that Oona might have feelings for Nonny. *Oona has a solo in "A Bunch of Bones (Reprise)". *In Construct With Me, in the third verse you can clearly hear Oona singing. *It is hinted that Oona may be Japanese, due to the fact that she had a sushi roll for lunch in "The Spring Chicken Is Coming" *Oona can be seen wearing a police officer costume in three episodes. ("Super Shrimptennial Celebration", "Can You Dig It?, and "Happy Holidays, Mr. Grumpfish!") *Oona is probably the most popular Guppy because of her exploitability on the web, mentioning her name pretty much everywhere you see Bubble Guppies. *In " Call a Clambulance! ", she visits her friend Avi in the hospital. *In " Super Shrimptennial Celebration ", Oona holds Nonny's hand in the song " Big Bubble City ". *In " The Grumpfish Special! ", she makes pizza with Deema. Whick makes her bestfriend look comfortable. *Oona can be love with Nonny, Gil or Goby. The couple OonaXGil is in the episode of " Super Shrimptennial Celebration " and " Can You Dig It? ". The couple OonaXGoby can only be seen in the shop segment the episode of " Who's Gonna Play The Big Bad Wolf? ". And the couple OonaXNonny can be seen in all the episodes. Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Females